Noble in Mind, Raven at Heart
by StoneTimeKeeper
Summary: A city, recovering from a mind altering drug. A blood borne disease of the body and mind. A raven, twisted by eldritch powers. This is the story of Corvid Shrieker. A raven-ish creature. The first bird that Zootopia has seen...and the herald for the most destructive disease known to earth.(Indeterminate Hiatus)
1. The Curse's Herald

**ERROR-FILE_DAMAGED-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/… PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **Darkest Dungeon belongs to Red Hook Studios and Zootopia belongs to Disney**

 _The Curse's Herald_

Ooh, shiny

Sorry, I should be focusing shouldn't I? I really like shinies. Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. Are you recording this right? Right.

I am Corvid the callous, cretinous, horrid, Shrieker. I am known mostly as Corvid the Shrieker, or just the shrieker. I like shinies, and heights, and BLOOD! Yes I know you know me, but the audience that hears or reads this may not. What? Focus? I am focused. At one time I was a raven, but the curse from under the estate changed that. I think. I still like to think I am a raven. Four, previously five eyes, and the growths on my back aren't normal, yes, but they are mine and me. I also tend to repeat most questions asked of me.

A little more about me. Let's see. I am very agile, making me notoriously hard to hit in battle. I can make a ravens caw that can stress my enemies out. I can make a different caw that calls my conspiracy. Yes a conspiracy is a group of ravens. I am a raven. A group of crows is called a murder. Anyway this call was known as "call the murder" by the humans, and it is a shriek that literally drives my enemies insane. My beak and talons are razor sharp and can cause severe bleeding. The only ability I have that I rarely use, is my ability to regurgitate my stomach and give my enemies diseases. It tastes disgusting to do that. One last thing, as the only bird in Zootopia, I can indeed fly. Now what else would you like to know.

You want to know about the curse? Well, it all started many years ago, back when the stupid humans ruled the world. It was really all the actions of one human. I never knew his name, only that he was referred to as the ancestor years after his death. Long story short, he found a door under his home, and it unleashed rather eldritch horrors upon the world. Oh, you want the long story? Ok then, I guess I should start with the first curse. The Crimson Curse.

You see, his mansion had a rather large and lavish courtyard, and in his early days he would host parties for the wealth and nobles of the land. It was on one of these moonlit nights that the ancestor grew bored of the parties that he hosted. Or so I assume. You see there was this woman, The Countess, as I heard her call. The ancestor lured the countess to a secluded balcony in his manor. There it looked like he was about to pull out a blade, when the moon shone on the Countess. It turns out that she was monstrous in appearance, even by my standards. The Ancestor panicked and killed her as fast as he could. In a rather odd move, he gathered her blood and served it to his patrons. They turned into the strange bug like monsters as well. The ancestor closed off the courtyard and the blood monsters went into hibernation.

He still lived extravagantly, yet the rotting courtyard and the manor itself still haunted him. In his later years, he found an otherworldly door under his manor. He opened it and went in. That was the last I saw of the old fool, before he wrote a letter to his heir, begging them to reclaim the house.

What? Have I been alive for thousands of years? Yes. Here's the deal. There was something released when that door opened. My problems began when that door opened. The eldritch evils behind it were released and started corrupting my forest, and soon me. I didn't mind. As you can see, it changed my body to a more beastly shape, and has given me long life. Whatever was released also made me quite smart, even for a raven, and made me immune to disease, poison, and high resistance to bleeding.

You see, when the heir returned, the eldritch curse under that manor had already reshaped the estate, and surrounding lands. I was content to leave well enough alone, but then he found an invitation. An invitation to that bloody courtyard. He opened it, and that is when the bloodsuckers first awoke. The nobles that had all changed carried in them that cursed blood. When that courtyard opened the Crimson Curse began to spread. Yes it is a curse. It was created by an other worldly being. It spreads like a disease. The so called heroes that ventured in contracted it. Two of them died and left behind their shinies.

Actually a lot of those humans died. The cursed ones almost always met the same two fates. They would waste away from the disease, or be hunted down by some fanatics of the church. Why they hunted them down, I had no idea. Especially considering that those fanatics always carried the crimson cure on them. Yes there is a cure and no I have no idea what it was. Now, back to the story.

The last I remember of the heir was him venturing into that dungeon one last time. He sealed it and the curse away. Now all the fallen heroes and abandoned estate held so many shinies. Naturally I had to go and collect them all. I did remember that there were many humans that died in the courtyard. I entered to gather their shinies, and saw her. The Countess. She was not dead. Upon seeing me, she tried to devour me. I escaped. But not without sustaining an injury. She got one of my eyes, and injected me with the crimson curse. I did find out that I am immune to the ravages of the curse due to the eldritch curse that I suffered when the door was opened. I am just a carrier of the disease.

Did I start or activate the plague? No. The plague was started and subsequently activated by a different source. A carrier cannot activate the plague, only spread it. The crimson curse can only be activated by the Countess. Think of the plague like an ant colony. The plague is the workers, and the Countess the queen. Without the queen, no colony. Without the Countess, no Crimson Curse. Quite simple. However, the city was destroyed by this curse, so that means there was The Countess.

Ooh Shiny! Ow! Focus, I know.

There are two more that you need to know about. The Baron and The Viscount. The Baron is basically The Countess' bodyguard...I think. I don't know about The Viscount. I think he is her personal servant. I do know he has a ravenous hunger that will never be satiated.

A herald? I was there when the Curse started, I saw it destroy the humans, and now the current situation. I guess I am a herald of the curse, but believe, I would rather be rid of it. I may care more for my shinies than for life, but the cursed threaten my shinies. Hence they threaten me.

The problems for this city all began some years ago. About seven, I believe. It also contains the reason I came to this city in particular. I remember it well. It was on that day that I had returned to my nest after stealing some shinies from the wandering collector. I will explain him later.

Anyway, it was on this day that I saw the first few new beings enter my forest, something that had only been inhabited by me and the rotting corpses of fungal zombies and rabid dogs. They came along the old road, which wound with a twisting serpent like suggestion. To my surprise, these beings were not humans but an assortment of other mammals. I mean I knew they couldn't be humans, but it still surprised me. There was a team of scientists, two wolves a badger and an antelope, if I remember correctly. They had some lovely shinies on them, so I followed them. It turns out that the old estate had become a treasure trove of an archeological dig. Things were going fine until they found the marsh.

In this marsh resided the courtyard, and of course, they had to open it. The curse was still in its hibernation at this time. They started wandering and gathering various old artifacts. Trouble started when they found the first corpse. Being scientists, and finding a still rotting specimen, they immediately started taking samples of tissue from the old bones. One of the wolves scratched its arm on one of the fangs. I saw it immediately, that longing for blood. Sure it was passive at first, but as their time at the estate grew longer, he craved blood more and more. Then he bit his fellows one night. They too contracted the curse. The longing for blood drove them to end the dig early and return to the city.

Normally I wouldn't have bothered, but it was getting to be quite useless taking the shinies from the collector, and they had plenty of shinies themselves, and the amount of shinies in the Mournweald was dwindling. I stole away to their camp after they left and found a satchel full of papers and binders and the like. I emptied its contents on the ground, took it to my nest and put as many of my shinies in as I could. After doing so, I followed the mammals from the sky, straight to a train station. In order to still follow them I hitched a ride on the train. Of course I held onto the roof rather than actually enter. These talons are for more than decoration, mind you. Upon arrival in the city, I realized that life was still flourishing, despite humanity being long extinct.

I took my satchel of shinies and flew off toward the tall skyscrapers. I wasn't spotted as it was late at night and no one ever looks up. I landed on top of the tallest skyscraper set my satchel down and immediately left to gather materials for a nest. While flying around, I noticed a distinct lack of birds, abundance of shinies, and remarkable amount of dead bodies. They were buried for some reason. So I took what I needed and built a nest atop the skyscrapers. I don't think there was any available roof access in that building as neither my nest nor I were ever disturbed. I did need to somewhat blend in, thus the robe that I commandeered. No I didn't steal the robe...or the bodies. I simply acquired them. I wanted them more than the people who were using them.

That is how I arrived at Zootopia. And despite how I look, I did acquire quite the trove. This all happened seven years ago. Yes I know the curse didn't start becoming a problem until two years ago. I am more confused as to why I am not being interviewed about it until now. And yes, I did arrive before and saw the whole night howler incident. That showed me that I wasn't as hidden as I thought I was to the criminal underbelly of the city.

What? Why wasn't I arrested multiple times for doing it? It was because the cops realized that no matter how often I was arrested for it, that was my nest and I was sticking to it. HAH! I win. Or maybe it was because the cops didn't find my nest.

But enough about my arrival. You wanted the story of what happened, right? Well. All the problems with the curse truly started just before the night howler incident. The biggest problem happened about a year later. Yes that was two years ago. Now will you shut up and let me speak?! Sorry, not used to interviews.

Now, where to begin?

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH001 - Information- Interesting. An interview with an eldritch raven, is it not? I don't know when this happened, yet it did, and the program is recovering it alongside The Darkness Falls files. File name is Strange Happenings. A group of reports of single stand alone events. Further inquiry required. Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	2. A Life of Larceny

**FILE_RECOVERY_CCOMPLETE**

 **Darkest Dungeon belongs to Red Hook Studios and Zootopia belongs to Disney**

 _A Life of Larceny_

Maybe I will start with my life before the night howler incident. You know what, I'm just gonna call it the N.H.I. Anyways, Upon my arrival, I decided I needed to set up a nest. Of course, heights would be wonderful, so to the skys I took. Somehow, my take off wasn't seen by the crowds of people in the station. They probably need to up security.

The nesting spot I chose was a skyscraper. No one had a claim to the roof and so, I settled there. Of course, with a nesting spot chosen, I just needed a nest. There were construction yards nearby and a rainforest area, ripe with wood, twigs and a city full of shinies. The first thing I did was repurpose some of the wood from a nearby construction yard, and take some branches and ropes that no one was using in the rainforest area...at least, I don't think anybody was using them. Oh, I also found an old unpatterned quilt. It made a nice cover so that I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

With a nest built, a disguise ready and city to explore, I took off again. The alleys of this city made for great landing spots, you know. On my walk around, i saw so many things. Vehicles and mammals in them, stoplights, shinies, food, apartments, shinies, different biomes, museums, more food, and shinies. That night was my first night of prowling. I acquired so many shinies that night, it was glorious.

HEY! That shiny is mine! Put it down and leave it there or I'll gouge your eyes out!

Sorry, old habits die hard you know. I'm warning you!

What? My criminal record? Why would you want more information on that? Eh, seems harmless enough to tell.

Throughout the years, I kept up my repurposing of shinies. They ranged from simple things like keys and coins, to more complicated things, like jewelry, to even some rather odd things like a car wheel, and an old shiny vase.

However, I, was never seen. Yes, believe it or not, prior to the start of the N.H.I., i was pretty sneaky. Still am, might I add. Of course, that was not to last. Anyway, despite no one ever actually seeing me, I did build up quite the criminal profile.

Of course the cops never actually imprisoned me, but...they did hunt me. It is not hard to figure out how they were able to tell all my crimes were committed by me. First, I was not registered as a citizen, in any database. Second, I would leave behind feathers whenever I took off. Of course, being the quote unquote "Eldritch Abomination" that I am, those feathers would grow back almost instantaneously. You see, whenever I would take off, some of my feathers decided to not take off with me, thus I would leave feathers behind everywhere I repurposed a shiny.

So, with the seemingly random nature of my takings, the police were never really able to find me. Honestly, I wasn't a very high priority until I started taking more valuable shinies. That vase I mentioned earlier, yeah that made me a higher priority. Apparently, it was an ancient human vase that was valued at several hundred million of whatever currency that this city uses. I never bothered to learn what it was, and still don't care. With the lifting of that vase, security of high value shinies increased.

Now, I don't claim to be a master thief, but when you can fly, it does make entering and exiting very easy. It wasn't until my fourth high value shiny that the police really started to focus on my case. They even gave me a name. It was and still is a pretty pathetic name, but it is what they called me, since they had no clue who I was. Get this, they named me the black feather thief. I know, ridiculous right? I would have called myself the shrieker. Wait, no that's my name. Maybe I wouldn't call myself that.

What, I just told about how I got a criminal record. Oh, you want to know what was on my record. Well fine, if you shut up about, I will tell you.

Over the five-ish years I was in Zootopia, I performed several tens...of...thousands accounts of petty larceny, about two hundred accounts of grand larceny, and seventeen accounts of "HOLY CRAP GET THAT BACK NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU LOWLIFES" larceny. Yeah, those were terrifying. I also had about one hundred accounts of fresh grave robbery, enough accounts of shoplifting to open my own supermarket, one account of grand theft auto, and theft of seven parking tickets.

Those I got from the car. It was a small car, and the tickets were not on that car. I honestly don't know why I took the parking tickets. But the car was shiny. Maybe the tickets were as well when I took them.

That is my entire criminal record, and I have been pardoned for all of them. Well...most of them. Okay fine, I admit it, I never paid the parking tickets, though I did return the car and the tickets to the weasel who owned them. Ok he didn't own the tickets, I just didn't want them. I am not being racist, he was a literal weasel. And he may or may not now owe a lot of money in parking tickets. What? I'm flat broke, despite my job, and the fact that I live on rather not so insignificant fortune.

NO, I am not a kleptomaniac. I think I said this already, but I am a collector of rare and valuable antiques, despite the fact that most of things that I collected were neither rare, nor valuable...nor antique.

Back to the story. So after a few years of repurposing unwanted trinkets and shinies, I decided I could do something for this city, besides relieving the citizens of their unwanted possessions. So I thought, and though...and thought, and thought, and thought some more. After thinking, I came to three conclusions. First, I am good at thinking. Second, I am good at repurposing objects. Third, I think out loud.

With those three conclusions I decided on three things. First, despite being good at thinking I wasn't going to be a scientist. A politician was a viable option...possibly. Second, thievery wasn't a self sustaining job. Finally, I had good eyes. I know, strange conclusions, but conclusions nonetheless. That third conclusion gave me pause.

I realized I was actually pretty obser-

HEY! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT SHINY ALONE! WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LEFT EYE!

-ant. I could put that to use and stop other criminals. Of course, it wouldn't be to help the cops. Why would I do that? No it would help me. Less thieves to thief and burglars to burgle...yeah burgle, I could acquire more for myself. That is how I became on both sides of the law. Strange situation huh.

As an informant for the cops, larcenists started disappearing from the street. Of course, I left the notes anonymously signed as Corvid Shrieker. What do you mean that word doesn't mean what I think it means? It means whatever I want it to mean, dad blast it. I don't tell you what to say, do I?

Actually that is a legitimate question, can I tell you what to say? Yes? No? No. dang. You really had me going there.

So, I now had an indirect line, directly into the ZPD. It proved to be very useful. You see, not many know this, but my job as an informant was a two way streak. I gave them information, they gave me information. I was actually able to track the movements of the accursed.

Yes, those mammals from before. They were in the cities system. Hey, I may not have cared much about the people, and I most definitely not a hero, but if the curse became as widespread as it once was, then I was as good as dead.

I don't think I said this, but I do carry the curse. It doesn't affect me like it does mammals. The last countess just wanted me dead, and that strange hatred for me spread to other countesses. So, I am an informant for the cops by day, a high profile thief by night, and a raven all the time. A lot of my time was spent simply watching, things were getting boring. Then I heard something that made me laugh. A rabbit was going through the police academy. Of course, I didn't know her name at the time, but it still made me laugh.

No, I don't eat rabbits. Not a big fan of the taste. Also, not enough meat on the bones. Anyway, I later found out her name to be the famous Judy Hopps. She was actually the first mammal in the city to meet me personally.

Hey, I just had a thought. This city is a utopia for mammals right? So why are there no birds, reptiles or amphibians? Do they have their own versions of Zootopia elsewhere? Actually, for that matter, why are there no bats? They are flying mammals after all. Yes I would know if there were other flying animals, I take to the skies often. Yes I do like that phrase.

HEY! THAT'S MY SHINY BLAST IT! GET BACK HERE!

!#!$% *&Q$ ^&)#!*!) _$)*(#-

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH001 - Information- Slow file recovery, most resources diverted to other projects and file_name Darkness Falls. Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is respected, criticism is utilized, and views are appreciated. command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	3. Landfall Collisions

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **Darkest Dungeon belongs to Red Hook Studios and Zootopia belongs to Disney**

 _Landfall Collisions_

Sorry about that. Your camera guy, Dave what's-his-name, tried to steal my last puzzling trapezohedron. I realize his name isn't Dave, but I don't care. He looks like a Dave to me. Yeah that's right, I'm watching you. You should be able to tell by the two fingers...wings...between my eyes and yours. Don't touch my shinies.

I'll...uh...I'll pay for the damages...and that camera.

What was I going to tell you about again? Oh...right. I was about to tell you about the day I met Judy Hopps, ZPDs rabbit officer.

A little background. If you haven't gathered yet, I am not the most graceful of...birds. I blame the eldritch. Actually, come to think of it, that was just an all around off day for me. I was out flying over downtown. It was nothing special happening that day. I think I was just bored. Needed something to do, you know?

Anyway, I was just flying, lost in thought, enjoying the winds beneath me, when something shiny caught my eyes. I know, big surprise. Sadly, it was just a mirror, as I later found out. Yet, that was enough. The sun shining off the mirror into my multiple eyes threw me off...and to my utter horror..into a building. Yes, I really did crash into the side of a freaking building. It has since been immortalized with a poster of my face.

After impacting with that building, understandably, I was quite...disoriented. And the ground was looked quite inviting. However, one thing needed to remain aloft, is thrust. Something that I had neglected to provide upon my impact with said building. The consequence of this minor mistake? I met the ground much faster than I anticipated. Or at least I would have, if a car hadn't decided to park immediately underneath where I was. And to my horror, it was a police cruiser.

Landing on your back on top of a car of any kind is usually not good. I hit the top of the cruiser, and just lay there. On my back. Another things I realized while laying on that vehicle was that I had brought along my satchel, full of recently repurposed shinies. And that puzzling trapezohedron.

I heard the doors of the vehicle open and two voices, one male and one female. They were talking rather animatedly to each other. Asking questions such as "Who is that?", "What is that?", "Is it alive?", and probably my favorite, "How did it fall out of the sky?" The best part was that they didn't even ask if I fell out of the sky.

I probably made them jump out of there skin when I spoke.

"I', alive and can hear you, you know." I managed to croak out, despite the incredible pain on my back from landing on the cruiser. I think when I spoke they found out I was male.

"Oh, are you all right?" The female voice asked.

I responded by tilting my head to get a look at them. Two things I noticed when I saw them, they were cops, and I really shouldn't have turned my head. You see, the shift in weight caused my to, very slowly, and quite comedically roll off the vehicle. This time, I actually hit the ground. Face first, or rather...beak first. I actually put a small hole in the sidewalk.

As I slowly got to my feet, I looked at the owners of the vehicle. One was a short gray rabbit, standing at about a quarter of my height. And the other was an equally short, but slightly taller red fox, also standing at about the same quarter of my height. He had a pretty nice pair of aviators on. Clearly they were concerned, but upon standing up and brushing myself off, they must have realized that I was fine. Looking at them, I decided it be best if I introduce myself, or flee. I went with the former.

"Hello there. I am terribly sorry about your vehicle, but that building was in my way." I said, glaring at the building, despite the fact that buildings don't have feelings.

"Are you sure your ok?" the fox asked.

"I am absolutely fine. Thank you for asking." I responded. I looked at the fox and rabbit, and they were looking quite apprehensive at me. I realized something. He wasn't asking about my fall. Apparently, I had neglected to bring along my cloak that I use to hide my more eldritch physiology. Thus they saw all of my eyes, and the strange fleshy growths on my back.

"Sir, what are you?" The bunny asked.

"I could ask myself that same question." I responded, a small smile gracing my beak at her confusion. "But let me introduce myself. I am Corvid Shrieker, the Shrieker."

I gave as good of a bow as I could.

"And who might you be?" I asked still bowing. I was using the bow to look in my satchel, make sure the shinies were there.

"Corvid...Shrieker? Why does that name sound familiar?" The fox asked. I nodded and shrugged, before the bunny started speaking. She was quite energetic at the time.

"Well Mr. Shrieker I am Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nicholas Wilde." She said.

"A pleasure to meet you." I responded. An awkward silence ensued then I remembered why I came to Zootopia in the first place. "You haven't seen four scientists who are on the hunt for blood, have you?"

The confusing looks they gave me were all the answer I needed. Judy was the one to respond.

"No, Why?" she asked.

"I believe them to have an ancient disease that will destroy this city if not dealt with." I answered rather cryptically. "Well, I need to get back to my nest. People to find, things to do, shinies to repurpose, Right?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride?" Nick asked warily. I think he was wanted to know more.

"Nope." I answered popping the p. "You see, I am bird. And like most birds, I ride the winds." I stretched out my wings for dramatic effect, inadvertently shedding some feathers in the process.

"I got it." Nick exclaimed. "You're the guy who's left various notes at the station informing us of criminal activity. That's where I remembered your name."

"How could you know that, I signed those notes anonymously." I responded to his exclamation. They looked at me like I was stupid.

"Welp, off I go." I said to them, ending the silence. I took off, feeling the rush of the wind past my face, and hearing some startled yells. They were calling at me to come back down, but I was off. I looked back at where I left them as I ascended to the heavens. It seemed that they were inspecting some of the feathers I left behind. Oh well, not everything is perfect.

I decided that they interested me, and I kind of didn't want my face to be known. Thus, I followed them via the skies. They drove back the ZPD headquarters. I landed on the roof of the building. A much nicer landing than the previous one, might I add. I honestly don't remember what I saw in the ZPD, but I did see one of the scientists who bore the crimson curse. Don't worry I didn't forget about it.

At the time, he was my more immediate priority. So I followed him. He was on of the two wolves. I could see his eyes we solid black. The disease's mutative properties were beginning to take hold. Some of the fur had started falling off of his paws. I followed him through the city. Most people steered clear of him. Every so often, I would see him look around worriedly. After about five minutes of following him, he ducked into an alley.

I watched from a building across the street. He waited in that alley until a lone tiger walked by. The wolf whistled from the alley, and the poor unsuspecting tiger was dragged into the darkness. Cries for help and of pain could be heard. Then silence. After a brief moment of silence, I flew into the alley.

In the alley I saw that poor tiger, blood everywhere. I also saw the antelope scientist. It seemed that it had been bested. Horrifyingly, I saw that the antelope had progressed further in the disease than the wolf. Instead of hooves, it had feet that looked like those of a mosquito. I looked closer at the blood that had been spilled. Bathing in the blood were little parasitic ticks and mosquitos.

I moved back over to the antelope and noticed that there were actually very few claw marks on it. It wasn't killed defensively. It looked like the antelope had commited suicide. It would make sense, the crimson curse is a bloodborne pathogen, and as such, spilling blood will spread the disease. After all, the cuts on the body were where major veins and arteries are located. It seemed that the scientists who had discovered the courtyard were attempting to turn the city of Zootopia into another Crimson Court.

Obviously, this wasn't good. There was only one way to know for certain that Zootopia was to be the new Crimson Court. That was to return to the old courtyard at the estate. I couldn't do it alone. If it was just me, well, the city would be unlikely to believe me. However, the faces of the ZPD were good candidates. But it was getting late.

I quickly looted the bodies of any shines they may have had on them. I found an old metal dumpster in that alley and shoved the bodies and as much of the bloodsucking parasites into it as I could. Raiding a nearby grocery store produced a small firelighter. Flying back to the alley, I ignited the bodies and shut lid. I figured that would, at least, halt the spread of the disease for the time being.

I flew back to my nest and emptied my shinies into it. The night was rough, but I survived. The next day, at the crack of dawn, I flew off toward the ZPD. Nick and Judy had not arrived. The cruiser that I had dented from the day before was there, but not them. So, I waited on the roof of the ZPD. Not many people noticed me as the arrived for their jobs, a rather large cheetah did though. I believe his name was Benjamin? Yeah that sounds right. He also spoke to me.

"Hey, sir, I don't think you're allowed up there." He called.

"That's okay, I'm just waiting for Nick and Judy. I met them yesterday." I called back.

He just shrugged and entered the building. Five minutes later, I saw my quarry walking toward the building. They were in a casual conversation about something something-or-other. As they were walked up to the door, I jumped, or rather fell, behind them. Hey, jumping off buildings without taking flight is not my forte, ok! I just didn't use my wings, and it made for a rather dramatic entrance...and another hole in the pavement because of my beak.

"Ow, that must sting." Nick said recovering from the slight jumpscare. "You know it would probably help if you landed on your feet."

"No kidding Sherlock." I verbalized my annoyance.

"Mr. Shrieker, what are you doing here?" Judy questioned.

"I came here to get you two. I have something very important I need you two to bear witness to. Thus I ask for you to take the day off. For official city business." I stated with a tone of urgency.

"What? Why?" Judy asked. I think I offended her.

"It pertains to a double homicide that occurred yesterday afternoon." That got their attention. They looked at each other, then told me to wait outside. They were gone for a time longer than I would have liked. After said waiting period, two officers came out, two polar bear officers came out. They asked for me to follow them. I think they were taking me into custody.

We ended up in a small room with what I suppose was supposed to be a one way mirror. It didn't work very well for me. I could see right through it. On the other side were Judy and Nick. the door to the room opened and in walked a rather large buffalo. He sat down and slapped a case file on the table in front of me. Curiosity getting the better, I opened the case file. Pictures inside showed the dumpster that I had burned the bodies in as well as the two charred husks that were left.

"I can explain." I told the buffalo, who I assumed was the chief.

"Good, then what happened." He asked me rather brusquely.

I explained what I saw, what I had done, and why I did it. I also made sure to leave out the information about their repurposed shinies. Those would stay in my nest. After my explanation, we sat there in a short silence. My beak open in an expectant smile.

"Why do you want officers Hopps and Wilde?" the chief asked after a brief moment.

"Because they look like they would be able to get to the courtyard the fastest." I answered.

"The courtyard?" The chief looked at me questioningly.

So I explained the courtyard, what it was, where it was, and even why it was. That led to a brief explanation of what the crimson curse was and how it related to the current case that they were working on. He nodded and left the room. I looked over the supposed one way window and saw him talking with Nick and Judy. At one point, for some reason, Nick pointed at me. Naturally I had to wave at him. A stupid smile gracing my eldritch face. They left that room and the chief entered the room I was in.

"It seems that officers Wilde and Hoppes are willing to go with you to this courtyard. Whatever you find is to be reported into me as soon as you return. Understand?"

I nodded my head in confirmation and told the chief that I understood. He seemed satisfied and told me that they were outside waiting in a cruiser.

"One more thing." The chief stopped me as I was leaving. "You owe the ZPD for that cruiser."

I nodded. I was never going to pay that debt. MY SHINIES ARE TO STAY WITH ME! They are still with me. DAVE! PUT DOWN THE SHINY! I realize you may be strapped for money, but THAT BELONGS TO ME!

Sorry.

Anyways…

Exiting the building, I saw that the two officers had already started a vehicle. That was not the way we were going to take. I had to let them know, obviously.

"We aren't taking a cruiser." I told them.

They looked at each other and shrugged before getting out of the vehicle.

"Why aren't we driving?" Judy asked, she seemed dejected that she couldn't drive.

"Driving is not fast enough." I responded.

"Do you have money for the train then?" Nick asked.

"No, but the train does not stop at our final destination." I answered.

"Then how are we going to get there, and where is there?" Nick asked, exasperated.

"Simple, my landwalking friends." I pointed my wing up. "WE TAKE TO THE SKIES! ALOFT ON THE CURRENTS OF THE WIND!"

They looked confused.

"How?" Judy asked.

I responded by lowering my wing to the ground and saying "Hop on. I can carry us."

After a moment's hesitation, Judy, tentatvily climbed on to my back. Nick looked at us like we were crazy, which, in my case was probably true. He climbed on as well. They weren't as heavy as I thought they would be, then again eldritch strength and all that.

"Carrots, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick asked.

Whatever Judy was about to say was lost as I spoke up.

"Wilde, this is a marvelous idea. Hang on tight, grasp my feathers if you need to. Gravity is not as forgiving as the skies." I called to them, and with a shout of glee, I leapt into the air. My passengers grasped with all the strength they could onto the feathers that made up my back.

"WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS?" I heard one of them screaming. But I was too lost in the euphoria of flight to care. I was going home after several long years at Zootopia. Sadly, the reason wasn't happy, but someone had to see the courtyard firsthand. It just so happens that Judy and Nick were the best candidates for the job.

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH003 Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


	4. A Certain Blood Addled Courtyard

**FILE_RECOVERY_CCOMPLETE**

 **Darkest Dungeon belongs to Red Hook Studios and Zootopia belongs to Disney**

 _A Certain Blood Addled Courtyard_

We flew for some time. It seemed to me that Nick and Judy had very little experience in the air. I could feel them holding to me for dear life. Yet, they never voiced any concerns or complaints to me while we were in the air. Probably because they thought that if they did, I would throw them off my back. That or the wind carried their voices away. Either way, I didn't hear anything they said.

It did not take long before the land below us started to look a little more familiar...to me at least. We flew over the forest that at one point had been my home. I could still see the old tree that held my old nest. In fact, my nest was still there, but we had more pressing matters to attend to.

We flew over the old road. It still wound with its troubling serpent like suggestion. Our destination was the old ruined hamlet that rested beneath the estate. With any luck, we would find some of the shinies left in the trinket chest. Upon landing, I noticed that Judy was experiencing some mild discomfort.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The sound." she responded pulling her ears down the side of her head. "There is this deafening incessant high pitched buzzing, and it hurts."

It didn't take a genius to realize what she was hearing. The courtyard was always buzzing. Even when there was nothing alive in the swamp, the infernal buzzing could be heard. Most will deny it it, but I believe that the ground itself is alive. The constant spilling of blood plus otherworldly powers had to add up to something. But we would have to find something to help with Judy's ears. If the buzzing was deafening now, it would burst her eardrums in the courtyard.

I hoped to find something that could be used as makeshift earplugs and a few shinies that could prove useful. I was able to the Ancestor's handkerchief, some diseased herbs, and some of the Ancestor's vintage. Somehow, probably eldritch powers, these items had special abilities. The handkerchief and herbs could, somehow, make the person who held highly resistant to disease, while vintage would help with the crimson curse itself. The vintage would delay the craving, I figured that it could also help with resisting the disease.

Another thing that I figured would be a good object to locate would be some vials of the blood. The sanguine vintners probably still had some, but I had no way to know for certain. The district was mostly destroyed. The blood producer had been destroyed, quite deliberately it seemed. The stores of the blood were mostly destroyed, only four vials had survived. If anything bad did happen, this would help with the curse.

Of course, while I was focused on gathering the resistances to the curse, Judy and Nick were wandering around what was left of the hamlet and probably searching for provisions. The awe was evident on their faces. The town had been abandoned for who knows how long, but it was still standing in a condition that was slightly less than pristine. Honestly, I was quite surprised that the little hamlet looked as good as it did.

Gathering provisions was easier when it came to the blood. Finding anything else was another matter entirely. Although, the only thing that we really needed was to find bandages or anything else along those lines. Nick found one roll of bandages, but those were put to use as earplugs. The second best that we could find to use was one of the old bed sheets from the barracks. It was a bit bloodstained, but it would serve our purposes.

The sightseeing ended and we, well...I, decided that we would fly to the courtyard, much Nick's chagrin. Judy enjoyed it at least. We had to fly to the center of the courtyard. However, we encountered a problem quite early on. I had no idea how to get to the center of the blasted courtyard.

I realize that flying over the courtyard should have made it easy to find the center, but that leads to a major problem with the courtyard...and this hamlet in general. Getting lost is easier done than said. Even from the air. The canopy above the blood addled swamp did not help the situation.

The best place to land was just inside the main gate. Immediately, we were assaulted by the smell. Dried blood and rotting flesh did not smell good. I can gladly say I was not as affected by it as my companions. Nick and Judy looked a little green. They would get used to it. Probably. Maybe...they did.

However, the ground provided another problem. The soil, softened through years of soaking in blood, was not the most conducive to walking. That was more a problem for Nick and Judy, I had spent much of time learning how to hop between trees. It kept me safe from the monsters of the weald. Thus, our main form of transportation was me jumping and gliding through the trees.

We wandered aimlessly toward the general center of the courtyard. It was not long into our trek that I heard the sounds of panic coming from my passengers. The reason was right below us. Two massive mosquitos were hovering right below us. I recognized the human sized mosquitoes instantly as the sycophants that used to be found all over the manor's lands. If they were stirring then we had a problem.

"Huh… At least we have confirmation the curse is active." I said with a false positivity.

To be honest, I was quite terrified. The Crimson Curse was a nightmare even before its heyday. That was the least of our problems. If the Countess was not present in the center of these thrice damned lands, then we would know for certain that the curse had found a new home in Zootopia.

I was broken out of my musings by the sight of an old gate with a broken lock. It was the ancient gate that led to the Countess' court. I had never actually been inside. I flew the three of us over the gate and we found nothing.

Yes, there really was nothing. Stop questioning my account of events, I have a mind like a frozen cage. Everything I say is true, nothing but true. Stop doubting me.

AND PUT THAT BLASTED TRAPEZOHEDRON DOWN BEFORE I PECK YOUR EYES OUT!

Unfortunately, it tends to melt. After the Countess had been bested in battle and presumed dead, the party of humans that fought her told stories about the battle constantly. One thing that they almost always mentioned was the giant cocoon behind the Countess herself. The opening that we entered was completely empty.

Instantly, I recognized a problem. You see, when the Countess inhabited this small room of the courtyard, a massive egg sack stood in the middle of the place. Over time, after the Countess was supposedly killed, the sack slowly shriveled away into nothingness. When we got there, it was growing...again. This is a problem, as that was the source of the infestation in the old days. However, with it growing but no Countess, it was pretty safe to assume that a new one had appeared in the city.

This would be a problem. The Crimson Curse was going to spread again, but this time, they had me on their...or rather your...our? Whatever, I was against the curse...despite the fact that I carry it…

Right. Anyway, it was on the way out of the courtyard that we encountered, something of... unique...interest.

Judy was the one to hear it first. Above the droning buzz of the bloodsuckers inhabiting the courtyard, she heard what sounded like a voice. I thought it was impossible, but she insisted that she heard a voice. Nick was rather quick to take her side. They might have still thought I was responsible for murder. Oh well. I decided to indulge this impossibility that they had grafted onto.

They climbed on my back, and we flew off. She claimed the voice was coming from the weald. Specifically, near where my nest was. It was a very loud voice. As soon as we had left the buzzing courtyard behind, I heard it too. Honestly it was quite scary. I recognized the voice. It should not have been possible, but I did recognize it.

My flight speed increased drastically. We landed in my nest and my passengers disembarked. The rotting bodies that made up my nest may have disturbed them, but I had picked most of the good meat off them long ago. I looked over my nest, and saw the impossible.

Yes I know I am an eldritch monstrosity, but what I saw was truly impossible. What, you think I get used to seeing the eldritch. Beings from beyond the stars are truly terrifying, and most of them cannot be fully comprehended by the MINDS OF MERE CHILDREN!

Sorry. I don't like having the impossibilities that are me and the eldritch questioned. ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE INSINUATING THAT I AM A LIER!

AND PUT MY SHINY DOWN! I WILL NOT LET YOUR GRUBBY CLAWS SOIL IT ANYMORE

YAAAHHA!# *$()!$*( ** #()!$&%*^ &

*crash*

GET BACK HERE!

($*(*& )(*$)&*#% $(**!

#3r3 le1 me hel4. I ! kn0(k !t over. There, all fixed. That is fixed, right?

Yeah, sorry. He wouldn't learn his lesson. Although, his eyes were delicious. Heh heh hAHAHAHAHAHA

Sorry. Your face at that, hilarious. I kid, I kid. His eyes weren't that good.

Anyway, where was I? Oh right, I was explaining The impossibility that I saw at the base of the tree that held my nest. Technically it was two impossibilities, but let's not get hung up on semantics.

At the base of the tree, were two beings that should have been long dead. They were actually two of the few people I knew the names of. One of them was busy trying to wipe dried blood out of his grey overcoat. The other was scrubbing it off of his helmet. They were humans. Impossibly old, still living...most likely eldritch-ly enhanced humans. And not just any two humans. The only two I ever learned the names and occupations of. They attacked my nest more than any other.

They should not have been alive...yet here they were.

Who were they? WHO WERE THEY!? They were two of the most annoying people I ever met in the hamlet.

Reynauld, an armored crusader of the Holy Order. A God fearing kleptomaniac.

...and...

Dismas, a highwayman on a path for redemption. A man with quick reflexes and a hard noggin. He was known to cheat.

 **ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

 **Data Log SH004 Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


End file.
